Find My Way
by tablekorner
Summary: Everywhere I go death follows, everywhere I go HE follows. Making enemies is a mistake, making friends is worse. What is in store for the students of Degrassi when a killer comes to town? WARNING: Possible Multiple Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Today was my first day at Degrassi, of course I move around all the time. I'm surprised I even manage to pass each grade when I have to move three or four times a semester. I'm not the everyday person you meet, both my parents were murdered. It was never proven but the top suspect is my older brother who escaped custody right before it happened. They haven't caught him, and I'm constantly being stalked by him. Of course the police tell me it's not a guarantee that it's even him, but who else can it be. Everywhere I go death follows, everywhere I go HE follows.**

**I used to feel very guilty because there's always murders were I go, but now it's just unpreventable. The police can't catch him. They're around me almost all the time, not with me but near me. If I'm at home there on the street, if I'm at school they're on the street. Apparently my new school has cops patrolling the halls, so hopefully nobody notices the cops stalking me. Though the cops may be around me all the time, but they can't keep an eye out for everybody I come into contact with. This puts everyone I talk to at risk, I need to be distant.**

**Everywhere I go people are always trying to befriend me, I guess it's because I'm pretty good looking. I'm six foot one inches tall, with a good build. I have bright green eyes and short black hair that I usually gel up in the front. I have to do whatever a can to push them away from me. This has kind of messed with me, I've gotten a violent streak from all my anti-social behavior and I've picked many fights in the past. But everyone I fight with ends up dead, and causes me to move again.**

**I live by myself renting apartments everywhere I go, my family is pretty loaded and everything my parents had went to me when they died so I'm pretty set for the rest of my life. However long that will be. This all started two years ago when I was in grade nine, my parents and my girlfriend were killed. Last year I tried to start a relationship with a girl I was pretty in to, but the body count was really high because I was making a lot of friends and a lot of enemies that month. The girl wasn't killed I moved before that could happen, but ever since then I just can't talk to people for more than a couple of minutes.**

**I have to have to go to the police station in town every other day and let them know everything that I find strange the previous days. I also have to see a psychiatrist once a week. Which is really annoying but it helps with a problem that started after my parents were killed. I black out when I feel too stressed, and later find out I was doing things when blacked out. Last time it happened I picked a fight with random guy at my previous school, and he ended up with a broken nose and dislocated shoulder. It happens pretty often when I feel upset and scared about socializing with people.**

**Pulling up to the school I was surprised to see that everyone was wearing uniforms, I wasn't informed of this yet. Well I would have to talk to Mr. Simpson later. The few people who knew about my life are pretty much any cop in the city, and it's mandatory for the principle of my schools to know.**

**After parking my car next to a hearse which I found pretty strange, I started walking towards the front doors bag over one shoulder. One thing I noticed was the uniforms were in different colors, yellow, purple, red, and blue. By far my favorite one was the red. I walked up to someone wearing a red shirt.**

"**Hey, why are the uniforms different colors?" I asked**

"**Oh, um each color represents a grade. Like my red shirt is for grade elevens."**

"**Thanks." I said while turning with a smirk on my face, of course I'm going to get red. How lucky is that.**

**There was a line up at the front doors which I found pretty annoying to have to wait to get into a school. But as I got to the front I noticed metal detectors great, well I have a notice from the chief of police for just such an occasion he said the school had become pretty big on security lately. When I got to the front I threw my bag to the officer to search while I removed my ring and necklace and put them on the table as I walked through the metal detector which beeped. One of the officers searched my pockets and found my pocket knife.**

"**What the hell is this?" He asked**

"**What does it look like?"**

"**Weapons aren't allowed in the building."**

"**I thought you didn't know what it was?" I asked as I smirked**

"**This is a serious situation punk. I'd recommend that you stop being a smartass!" He yelled**

**People started to whisper to each other as the scene in front of them unfolded. But just to ruin my fun Mr. Simpson showed up which made me to frown.**

"**Is there a problem here?" He asked the officer in front of me, who looked like he was seriously about to try and cuff me.**

"**This punk is trying to bring a knife into the school."**

"**He's allowed to. He has a note on him signed by the chief of police and me to allow him a weapon on school premises." Mr. Simpson said**

**Mr. Simpson turned towards me now holding out his hand. I reached into my pocket and passed him the note. After the officer looked it over and he looked back out me, I gave him the smuggest look I could with a trade mark smirk. This clearly infuriated him but there was nothing he could do, he handed me my belongings and I walked away. Mr. Simpson followed me. While a walked away I heard people yelling that is bullshit that I'm walking into school with no uniform and a weapon, which only made me grin.**

"**Garry, here is your uniform. You don't have to wear it today but it will be expected to be on you tomorrow. Now here is your schedule which also has your locker number and combination on it." He said**

"**Thank you." I said**

"**If there is anything you need just come by my office." He said**

**After this he walked off in the other direction. I looked down at my schedule and my locker number, then look at the numbers on the lockers around me. Mine was 945 and I was standing next to 760 so I just followed them as the numbers got bigger, I made a couple of wrong turns but quickly noticed. I guess seeing me struggle made this guy feel sorry for me or something because he walked over to me.**

"**Hey!" He yelled when he ran from the other side of the hallway towards me. "You're the new kid right? Garry Andrews right?" He asked**

"**That's me." I replied**

"**Hey, my name is Sav Bhandari." He said while extending his hand.**

**I looked down at his hand, then turned and started walking. "Wait." Sav said**

"**What?" I asked**

"**Well as student council president I'm supposed to show you around. It looks like you can use some help finding your locker anyway." He said**

"**I'm fine. You can go back to what you were doing before." I said**

"**Come on it will only take a couple of minutes, and it will make your day easier." He said**

"**Can you just go away? I can find everything fine on my own." I said**

"**Yes, but it would be easier for you if I helped." He said**

**He was only going to get this one way I guess, I let my bag slide off my shoulder while I dropped my uniform and schedule. Then I stepped forward and shoved Sav against a locker. After which I backed off a bit.**

"**Whatever man, I was just trying to help you out." He said as he took off back to where he came from**

**Thankfully there weren't too many people in that hallway and the few that were only seemed interested at first when it looked like there was going to be a fight.**

**I picked up all my stuff and continued looking for my locker, when I found it I threw my bag in and put my uniform inside my bag. Then I set off to find my first period class which was math. I was pretty good at all classes and didn't have a least favorite or favorite. The bell rang causing me to be late on my first day. Eventually a found the room, that was next to the class on my schedule. So I walked in interrupting the teacher who was talking, and a couple of students who were talking amongst themselves, and ignoring the teacher.**

**Two of who were pretty hot girls, one long curly dark brown hair with the most amazing blue eyes, and the other with strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes, who, along with the rest of the class, turned towards me.**

"**Can we help you?" The teacher asked**

"**I hope so. My schedule says this is my first period class." I said while I walked towards her and handed her my schedule.**

"**The schedule is wrong, this is grade twelve math. At the beginning of last semester it was grade eleven but this class switched with it." She said**

"**Awesome." I said**

"**The class you're looking for is room 134." She said**

"**Why thanks a lot, I apologize for wasting your time." I said, and then I turned around and faced the class "Of course I also apologize to all of you as well, though most of you probably enjoyed the distraction." Smirking afterwards as I started walking to the exit of the class, I heard a couple of girls giggle and I turned to see if one of the two from before were. To my disappointment neither was, but the strawberry blonde one was smiling at me.**

**When I got to my class I was twenty minutes late. The first thing I noticed while entering was another student not wearing a uniform, maybe he was new too.**

"**Yes, is there something you need?" The teacher asked me**

"**Yes I believe this is my math class." I said**

"**Are you Garry Andrews?" She asked**

"**That's me." I said**

"**Well then you're in the right class, may I ask why you are so late?"**

"**Took me a while to find the class on the schedule, and when I got there it was the wrong class. My schedule turned out to be wrong." I said**

"**Alright then, just take a seat." She said**

**The only seat available was next to the kid not wearing a uniform. He was sitting at the far left next to the wall. I took the seat next to him, apparently the lesson was over because people were just talking and doing work.**

"**So Garry is it?" I turned to see the kid ask**

"**It is." I replied**

"**Eli Goldsworthy." He said**

"**And what's Eli short for?"**

"**Elijah." He said**

"**Well Elijah, not a total displeasure to meet you." I said**

**He just looked at me for a minute. At first I thought that warned him off.**

"**Want me to help you catch up on what we're currently doing?" He asked**

"**I'm good." I said**

"**You sure Exams are just around the corner and you just got here." He said**

"**And I plan to pass my Exams with flying colors."**

"**Alright then, prove it."**

"**How?" I asked**

"**The work for today is up on the board, finish it and let me see how good you do." He said**

"**Alright, give me five minutes." I looked at the board and saw we had seven questions, I turned to the page and started, it was pretty easy stuff I finish all the questions in six minutes. Then I passed him my work.**

"**Hope you're not trying to copy of me." I said**

**He just read over my work, and then handed it back to me. "Well good job, it's all correct." He said**

**I just smirked and walked up to the front to hand my work in.**

"**What's your next class?" Eli asked**

"**It's English in room 129." I said**

"**That's my next class, want me to show you were it is?"**

**I really didn't want to but it beat being late again. "Sure."**

**When class ended we went to my locker, and then headed towards his locker.**

"**So I heard that this school just became so full of security recently. Why is that?" I asked**

"**There was a dance a before Christmas break a couple of weeks ago, and a kid brought a knife to it. He was trying to scare me." He replied**

"**So he was after you?" I asked**

"**Yeah." He said**

"**Hey Eli!" Someone said while walking towards us**

"**Hey Clare." Eli replied**

"**Who's your friend?" Clare asked**

"**Clare this is Garry, he's new here. Garry this is Clare my girlfriend." Eli said**

**Looking at her she was definitely cute, short brown curls. Eli was a lucky man.**

"**Nice to meet you Clare." I said, at the corner of my eye I saw a frown on Eli.**

"**Garry has English with us." Eli said**

"**Well we better get going or we're going to be late." I said**

**When we got to the classroom I was disappointed to see all the corners taken, guess I wasn't escaping socialization today. I was even more disappointed to see that there were only three seats left.**

**Clare and Eli walked and sat down Eli in front of Clare, and I was forced to sit next to Eli again.**

"**Garry, this is Adam." Eli said while motioning behind me**

**I turned and nodded towards him, and he did the same. Then the bell rang.**

"**Alright class, today we have a new student. Garry Andrews." She said, "If you would like to, you can come up and tell us a little about yourself."**

**I stood up and walked to the front of the room, then leaned on the teacher's desk facing the rest of the class as I slipped my hands in my pocket.**

"**Hello, my name as you heard is Garry Andrews. I don't plan on living here long. I probably will be moved out by the end of the month." I said then someone raised their hand, "Yes?"**

"**Do your parents like move around a lot for work or something?" He asked, and then I laughed as I threw my hand to my mouth to stop my self**

"**Sorry. No my parents don't do a lot of working now a days. They were both murdered two years ago, along with my former girlfriend." I said**

**Everyone had a strange look on their face, as if to ask why I was laughing at death the way I was.**

"**My family was loaded. So when they died everything was left to me, so I have enough to last me a life time. I live by myself out a short drive away from here." I said**

"**PARTY!" Someone roared from the back of the class I couldn't see who though, I just smirked**

**I pushed off the desk and headed back to my desk.**

"**I'm sorry that happened to you Garry." Clare whispered**

"**Don't worry about it, it was two years ago." I whispered back**

"**So where are all the parties around this place?" I asked Eli**

"**Depends on your kind of scene." He replied**

"**As long as there's free alcohol it's all good to me." I said**

"**Well I don't go to many parties." Eli said**

"**Figures."**

"**But if you're looking for alcohol well then go to the ravine."**

"**So where would that be?" I asked**

**He began to give me directions, it was pretty much in the woods right across from the school. The lesson started after that so there wasn't much talking afterwards. When the bell rang I went to my locker and dropped all my stuff off then headed to the cafeteria, which Eli gave me directions to earlier. While walking I put my earphones in and turned my IPod Touch on, I let it flip through random songs. I found an empty table up in a corner of the café, so I walked up to it and lay on the top while resting my arms behind my head.**

**Of course I can only have peace for so long, shortly after laying down something banged into my ribs. I rolled over and was faced with a football. I looked up and saw somebody two tables down just smiling at me.**

"**Are you having a good day new kid?" He yelled, he just gave me the smuggest look**

**I stood up and grabbed the football, then looking towards the door on the other end of the café I threw the ball across the café and out the door. The kid removed all humor from his face as he stood up and walked over to me. He was a good two inches taller maybe more.**

"**Not to smart punk." He said**

"**I didn't have you figured as someone who knew what smart was." I said**

**He grabbed me by each side of my sweater and pulled me closer, but as he did so I slammed my head into his jaw. He fell back into the table and used his hands to steady his self. I stepped forward and threw a punch to his jaw. He fell back on the table and I started throwing punches at his face. I hit him at least ten times then next thing I know I'm being pulled back and I'm face to face with Eli. I pushed him away from me as I turned but before I could take a step.**

"**Come on. Get out of here before a teacher shows up." He said**

**As I turned back to him he started walking towards the exit, I followed close behind ignoring all the eyes burning into my skull. When we got out of the café he kept walking, so I kept following. Then he turned when we were a good distance away. He had a huge smirk on his face.**

"**You're sure having a great first day." He said**

"**That dick was asking for it." I said**

"**I don't doubt it."**

"**You think he'll rat me out?" I asked**

"**No, but you might want to watch your back for now on." He said**

"**I'm sorry for pushing you before. Sometimes I just get carried away when I'm angry."**

"**That's, understandable." He said**

"**When I get angry I loose myself, thanks for pulling me away from him." I said**

"**HEY!" Someone yelled me and Eli both turned and saw the kid from the café walking towards us.**

"**Look I don't want to start anything…" I started, "Well it's a little late for that!" He interrupted**

"**Owen…" Eli started, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH GOTH BOY!" He interrupted**

**He got up to me and shoved me back, a started moving forward but Eli put himself between us trying to hold me back. "Calm down, just walk away Garry." Eli said**

**Owen grabbed Eli's shoulder and spun him into a punch, as Eli fell I ran forward and bent down to grab Owens legs. As he fell on his back I kneeled around him and started punching him in the face. Then I was being pulled off, I turned and saw Eli and again I shoved him. He went across the hall and slid into the opposite lockers. By now Owen was slowly getting to his feet, he was on his hands and knees pushing his self up. **

**I ran at him and kicked him in the rib causing him to roll back on his back and while leaning over him I started punching him in the face again. A small crowd had gathered around now, and I looked up to see through the crowed an adult working towards the crowed. I got up and ran over to Eli to help him up, and then I dragged him by the arm as we ran off. Thankfully the teacher couldn't see through the crowd.**

**When we stopped running I turned to him and he was panting.**

"**Where's your girlfriend?" I asked**

"**I was going to meet her in the café, but instead I'm here getting shoved around for trying to help." He said**

"**Again I'm sorry. It's hard for me to stop fighting once I start." I said**

"**Come on, we'll take the long way around to the café."**

**When we got to the café Clare and Adam were sitting at a table together. We walked over to join them.**

"**Where have you two been? Eli? What happened to your face?" Clare asked**

"**Well you see, apparently Garry has this sign on his chest that says 'New Student, Fight Me'" Eli said**

"**What did you do Eli?" Clare asked**

"**Clare, Eli didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to break up a fight, well two fights." I said**

"**Start from the beginning." She said**

**Eli and I explained that Owen was looking for a fight with me, and that when I beat him he came back for more, which ended in Eli having a split lip.**

"**So Owen started it?" She asked**

"**Yep, and Eli was only trying to stop it." I replied**

**The rest of lunch I barely spoke, I noticed Adam wasn't either. Clare and Eli were too caught up in each other, when the bell finally rang I asked Eli what his next class was because he was the only one in my grade. He had next class with me so I followed him.**

"**What are you doing after school?" Eli asked me**

"**Nothing."**

"**Well me, Clare, and Adam are going to The Dot. Care to join us?" He asked me**

"**Yeah alright, sounds like fun." I said**

**The next class flew by, and after finding out that Eli wasn't in my fourth period class Eli decided to show me where the room was. When I got there I was surprised to see blue uniforms I thought I had the wrong class, but then I noticed some red ones. I walked up to the teacher.**

"**Are you the new student, Garry Daniels?" He asked**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well then take a seat on the left side of the room." He said**

**When I turned I noticed the strawberry blonde from earlier, sitting with the student council president Sav. When I got close I could clearly hear him talking about me.**

"**Some reputation this kids building, it's his first day and his been in two fights." He said**

"**Sav, what does it matter to you?" She asked**

"**Nothing really Holly J, just earlier when I tried to show him around he got angry. He's got anger problems or something." Sav said**

**Holly J? That's a beautiful name. Now that I was right between their desks I stopped and looked at Sav.**

"**Do you have a problem with me?" I asked**

"**No." He replied coldly**

"**Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. I should have just accepted your help and not have been a prick about it." I said**

"**Well I accept your apology." Sav said**

**As I went to continue walking I smirked, then turned my head in the direction of Holly J and winked causing her to smile. I walked around to the only free desk on the left side of the room, which to my luck was next to Holly J.**

**The entire class was boring, it was history. Since not enough people from both classes took it, and both grades were the same class, they merged them together. Most of what unit they were on I knew already so I just laid my head on the desk and turned my head to the left. The entire class I stared at Holly J, her hair was so beautiful. Every once in a while she saw me but I didn't stop staring, this just made her blush and me smirk.**

**When the bell finally rang I put my head up and noticed I had an admirer of my own, a cute brunette girl in my grade. She was looking right in my direction, as she got up she walked over towards me.**

"**Hello." I said**

"**Hi." She said**

"**Can I help you?" I said while getting up and heading towards the door, she followed**

"**Just wanted to know your name." She said**

"**I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said**

"**Rachael."**

"**Garry." I extended my hand, which she took. As she did so I brought her hand up to my face and brushed her knuckles with my lips, she blushed on contact.**

"**What are your plans for tonight Garry?"**

"**I'm going to The Dot after school with some people I met. You're welcome to join me." I said**

"**Alright, thanks for the invitation." She said**

"**Just meet in the parking lot, I'll be there in a couple of minutes I need to get my bag."**

**She walked off towards the door as I headed to my locker. When I got out there she was in the middle of the parking lot.**

"**Hey stranger!" I yelled**

**She turned and walked towards me, "Which car is yours?" She asked**

"**The purple one over there by the hearse." I said**

**We walked over to it and I got inside and started playing some music. She sat in the passenger seat.**

"**What are we waiting for?" She asked**

"**Just the people I met today."**

**That's when I saw the three on their way over. Eli walked up to me while Adam and Clare went to the hearse.**

"**Nice car." Eli said**

"**Thanks, it was my dad's. It's a 1968 barracuda. Is the hearse yours?"**

"**Oh yeah, Morty is mine." He said**

"**So are we going?" I asked**

"**If you're ready then let's go."**

**He got in and pulled out of the parking lot, I followed. Rachael and I getting to know each other well the basics of me anyway. When we got to The Dot I sat at the counter with Rachael, while Adam, Clare, and Eli grabbed a table. We both just got some burgers and fries, I got root beer she got coke. She told me about herself, she had a sister, her last boyfriend cheated on her. She was really nice.**

"**I live by myself, both my parents are dead." I said**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." She said**

"**Don't worry, it was two years ago."**

**We were silent for a bit while we ate are food.**

"**Could I come back to your place with you?" She asked**

**This is exactly what I didn't wont, what is wrong with me today.**

"**Um, sorry. But Eli is coming over after." I said**

"**Oh."**

**We continued eating in silence. Then I got up.**

"**I'll be right back."**

**I walked over to where Eli, Clare, and Adam were.**

"**Hey Eli, can you do me a favor?" I asked**

"**What is it?" He asked**

"**After you drop them off can you stop by my house just so Rachael thinks you're coming over?" I asked**

"**Why not." He said**

"**Thank you. Just tell me when you ready to leave."**

**When I turned to walk back to Rachael I saw Owen enter the building with another guy. Owen just glared at me. Then i heard a groan from behind me.**

"**What's up?" I asked**

"**The guy with Owen over there is the one who brought the knife to school." Eli said**

"**Why isn't he in jail?" Clare asked**

"**Sounds to me like he didn't actually do anything. But that still doesn't make it any better." I said**

"**Well at least his gone from school." Clare said**

"**Actually Clare, I talked to Mr. Simpson. Apparently he's only gone until the end of the semester. He'll be back for the Exams at the end of the month." Eli said**

"**Now that just sounds not right." I said**

"**Tell me about it." Eli said**

**I walked back over to Rachael, and we continued are talk. I was getting less interested as the minutes went on. Then finally the others stood up and Eli said they were going. So I got up and followed them.**

"**Rachael you need a ride home?" I asked**

"**Sure." She said**

**We got in my car and we followed Eli as he dropped off Clare and Adam. Then he followed me as I got directions from Rachael and dropped her off. After I headed home, I wasn't sure if Eli was going to come to my place or not until he started following me. Looking back on the day I was realizing that I made a lot of mistakes.**

**I wasn't supposed to be making friends, or enemies. I was supposed to be keeping my head down and minding my own business. I don't want more deaths on my hands.**

**We reached my house and I was starting to lose it, I knew I was coming close to blacking out. Eli I was pulling up my driveway as I was getting out of my car, I started walking towards my front door.**

"**Hey wait up." Eli said as he caught up next to me**

"**What's with the cops on the street there?" He asked me**

"**I don't know." I said as I started unlocking my door**

**My breathing was speeding up.**

"**You okay Garry?" He asked**

"**I'm fine. You should just get out of here." I said I fell against the wall but caught onto it to push myself back up.**

"**You don't look fine." Eli said**

"**JUST GO!" I yelled**

**Then everything went black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Eli's POV**

** "JUST GO!" Garry yelled, and then he collapsed backwards against the door and slid to the ground.**

"**Garry!" I crouched down beside him and grabbed his shoulders, I shook him then I placed my hand to his chest to see if he was still breathing remembering his irregular breathing. He was breathing at a normal rate again which I hoped was a good sign. Then I remember the cops were on the street, so I turned and started walking towards the car while yelling to them to get their attention. "Hey we need your help over here!"**

**Then my mouth was covered while an arm wrapped around my head, and I felt someone breathing against my ear. "Eli, shut up. I'm okay." Garry said. I tried to reply but my voice was muffled by his hand. "You're not going to continue yelling if I let you go are you?" I shook my head. "Good." He said while releasing me.**

"**Great, they heard you…" He said**

"**Garry what the hell is going on?" I asked**

"**Nothing. We're all good aren't we?" He said**

"**You were just unconscious not more than thirty seconds ago."**

"**Yeah, and now I'm fine." He said**

"**Is everything okay Garry?" One of the officers asked**

"**Just fine Mark, I apologize for the false state of urgency." Garry said**

"**It's okay, just doing are job." The other officer said**

**The two officers turned and walked back toward their car.**

"**What's going on Garry?" I asked**

"**I told you, nothing." He replied**

"**You fainted or something, and you and those cops knew each other's names. So just tell me what's going on." I said**

"**They patrol my house. Make sure I don't have any unwanted guests." He said**

"**Why did you collapse?" I asked**

"**That's personal. Now come on, I want you to show me where the Ravine is." He said**

"**What?"**

"**Come on, we'll take your car." He said while turning towards my car**

"**I don't go around the Ravine." I said**

"**There's a first time for everything." He said**

**Something was up with him, so I decided to go with him, see what he does. When we got to the Ravine it was getting dark, and there was already a lot of people here. I had never actually come here before, and I quickly decided it's not a place I'm going to return to for no reason in the future. Garry walked up to a table with a cooler on it and grabbed a bottle of beer. He started downing the drink fast. He stopped and looked at me.**

"**Aren't you going to have some?" He asked**

"**No, I'm good." I said**

**Then he started chugging his drink again. "Maybe you should slow down. We wouldn't want you to faint again." I said**

"**No, I'm good." He said**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't emo boy." A familiar voice that I recognized as Fitz said. I turned to see him walking towards the cooler. When he got to the cooler he grabbed a beer.**

"**What are you doing here freak?" Fitz asked**

"**This isn't the time or place Fitz." I said**

"**On the contrary, it's the perfect place. Considering that you're wandering on my turf."**

"**Hey, you're that guy Eli said tried to stab him." Garry said making his presence known to Fits**

"**Yes, and you are?" He asked**

"**My name is no concern of anyone." Garry said there was a pause of silence for a moment. "Shouldn't you be in jail?"**

"**No, it was clear I didn't even try to stab Eli. The only thing that happened is I got kicked from school until the end of the semester. That was more of an award to me." Fitz said**

"**Talk about a slap on the wrist. Wasn't the end of the semester before the break?" I said**

**Fitz seeming as if he just remembered I was here turned around.**

"**Well, I will be headed back to school soon. So don't get to comfortable without me." Fits said he then took a swig of his beer, "So emo boy, you've got five seconds to tell me where you want it."**

"**Want what?"**

"**You're out of time." Fitz said as he punched me in the gut**

**I leaned forward clenching my stomach. I quickly looked up expecting another punch but I saw Garry turning Fitz into a punch to the face. Fitz fell to the ground putting his hands out to catch his fall. He started pushing himself up but Garry kicked him in the ribs and Fitz rolled onto his back, Garry proceeded to drop onto Fitz's waist. Then quickly he started throwing punches to his face. I looked on for a moment, regaining my strength to stand straight. After a minute I realized Garry wasn't going to stop, so I walked up and pulled Garry off of Fitz.**

"**Come on Garry lets go." I said**

**While I was pulling him back he turned and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and laid down in shock for a moment, I pushed myself back up to see Garry back on top of Fitz throwing more punches. There was a big crowed forming and I knew it was only a matter of time before some of Fitz's Friends noticed this. So I ran back up to Garry and this time shoved him off, he landed on his back but quickly rolled over and jumped up.**

"**Garry come on it's over, let's get out of here!" I yelled**

**He turned back to the cooler and grabbed a beer in each hand then he started walking towards me, I turned off into a sprint back to the woods and I heard Garry close behind me. When we got back to my car I hopped in and Garry was in the passenger seat.**

"**WOO! Now that was exhilarating!" Garry yelled**

**I just drove**

"**Why'd you have to stop me. The prick was getting what a deserved." Garry said**

"**If I left you any longer you'd probably be wanted for murder." I said**

**The rest of the drive was silent, when I pulled into his driveway I looked in the rearview mirror. I had a black eye, great.**

"**Home? The night is still young." Garry said**

"**Maybe the night is young, but I'm tired and I'm going to get some rest." I said**

"**Alright then, I guess I just go inside." He said while getting out.**

"**Garry, something is really wrong with you, you know that?"**

**He stared at me with the door wide open, I was getting impatient so I just drove and let the door close on its own. I went straight home.**

** Garry's POV**

**I woke up the next morning on the couch in the living room, when I looked at the clock I saw that I was five minutes late for first period. Looking down at the ground I saw an empty beer bottle, I must of blacked out because I can't remember anything from last night after coming back from The Dot. Last thing I remember was yelling at Eli as I tried to unlock my front door. I decided to turn on the TV while I grabbed my uniform and bag, but as I entered the kitchen I heard something unpleasant from the TV.**

"**Local teenager, Rachael Miran was found dead this morning. Police have confirmed that she was murdered. She was a grade eleven student at Degrassi High School. The cause of death was several entry wounds to her lower abdomen, caused by a knife." On the TV was a photo of Rachael and I instantly recognized her as the girl from last night.**

**I felt like I was going to puke, but I knew I wouldn't. Shutting off the TV I went upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, and then I came back down and grabbed an apple as I headed out the front door.**

**By the time I got in the school and too my class I was thirty minutes late, as I entered the class everyone turned their attention to me.**

"**Mr. Andrews, care to tell me why your late your second day in a row?" The teacher asked**

"**Well you see, it all started last night when I got drunk. Then it ended around the time I fell asleep on the couch, thus not having an alarm clock to wake me." I explained with a smug look**

"**Take your seat Garry."**

**I saw Eli as I sat down, but he was looking straight ahead. When he turned to glance at me I so that he had a black eye, I'd have to ask how he got that later. The rest of class Eli didn't spare one more glance at me, it was like he was trying to pretend I wasn't there. As the bell rang I went to my locker and then went to English class. Eli was already there. I quickly took my seat.**

"**Eli."**

"**What do you want Garry." He asked**

"**Well, this may sound strange but. I just need you to tell me what happened last night after we got back from The Dot?" I whispered**

"**Are you serious?" He asked**

"**Yes." I said**

"**You fainted, and then when I tried to help you, you woke back up and stopped me. After u dragged me to the Ravine with you and you had some beers, Fitz came up, words were exchanged, and then he punched me."**

"**So that's how you got the black eye." I said**

"**Will you let me finish?" He asked, and I nodded "No after he punched me you started fighting him and I tried to stop you which lead to you punching me in the face. After the fight I dropped you off and I went home." He said**

"**I gave you the black eye?" I asked**

"**Yes, how do you not remember? Or are you just faking memory loss?" He asked**

"**I might as well tell you, but DO NOT tell anyone about this." I said**

"**My lips are sealed." Eli said then mimed a zipper on his lips**

"**Well when I 'fainted' it wasn't a onetime thing, it happens often. When I'm worried or stressed or my emotions are just running wild. I tend to black out, but only for a few seconds. But after that it's like I'm a different person, like I fall asleep and somebody else wakes up." I said**

"**Okay, so that's not something you hear every day." Eli said**

"**Well I'm not your everyday kind of guy." I said**

**The bell rang signaling the start of class, and we were silent for most of the class. When the teacher ended her lesson she gave out some questions to do on an article from the textbook, it took about ten minutes to read and answer the questions. After which Eli turned to me.**

"**Hey Garry." He whispered**

"**Yeah?" I asked**

"**Did you see the news this morning?" He asked**

"**Oh, you saw that did you?" I asked**

"**Yeah, is it kind of disturbing to you?" He asked**

"**Is what disturbing?" I asked**

"**Well you were just with her last night. I mean someone you just meet and were expecting to see on a daily basis for a long time to come was the victim of some murder." He said**

"**Yeah well, the way I see it is that I barely knew her." I said**

"**You really don't care about peoples deaths do you?" He asked**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" I asked**

"**Well yesterday you were laughing about your parents and girlfriends deaths in front of the whole class." He said**

"**That doesn't mean I don't care!" I raised my voice slightly from a whisper causing some people to turn their heads**

"**Okay, I'm sorry." Eli said**

"**I'll be right back." I said**

**As I grabbed my papers I got up and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Miss, may I be excused for a moment?" I asked**

"**Are you done todays work?" She asked**

**I placed my work on her desk. "Very well you may go." She said**

**Walking down the halls I decided to wash my face, I didn't know if I could handle Eli's questions. As I came out I saw that I had only been three minutes, so I went into the closest stairwell and noticed that someone else was in there. He was leaning against the wall at the top of the steps with earphones in. Clearly he was listening to some music. As I got to the top he turned his head as he removed an earphone. I took a seat across from him.**

"**What are you doing in here?" He asked**

"**Taking a break from class, it can get pretty boring when you finish all of your work with half an hour left in class." I said**

"**You're Garry right?" He asked**

"**Yes? Is it that obvious I'm the new guy?"**

"**Well I have third and fourth with you." He said**

"**Really?"**

"**I heard you beat up Owen yesterday." He said**

"**Well he started it, but I guess I did. Apparently I got into three fights yesterday." I said**

"**Apparently?" He asked**

"**Long story, anyway two with Owen one with Fitz. I won all three." I said**

"**You fought Fitz yesterday? Man I wish I hadn't missed those." He said**

"**Well when people like to start shit, they better be able to throw down." I said**

"**My names Drew by the way. Drew Torres." He said**

"**So I take it your skipping?" I asked**

"**Well skipping is healthy every once in a while." He said**

"**Hey you've got no argument here." I said**

**I glanced down out my watch and noticed I'd been gone ten minutes.**

"**Well I better get back to class." I said**

"**Hey if you see me at lunch, don't hesitate to join me." He said**

"**I won't." I said**

**As I walked back into class and took my seat, Eli turned to me. "What took you so long?" He asked**

"**I ran into someone, stopped and talked." I said**

"**Anybody I know?" He asked**

"**Drew Torres." I said**

"**Adam's brother?"**

"**Adam has a brother?" I asked**

"**Yea he's in are grade." Eli said**

"**The bells going to ring any minute, have you tired of taking pity on the new guy, or do you want me to join you for lunch?" I asked**

"**Well that depends." He said**

"**On what?"**

"**Are you going to get me punched again?" He asked**

"**I'll tell you what. I'll try my very hardest to not start fight or punch you." I said**

"**Well then you may join us at lunch." He said, as the bell rang**

"**Alright I'll see you in the café, I just got to get something out of my car." I said**

**We left class in opposite directions, when I got outside I went to my car and grabbed my bag which was left behind in my hurry to class.**

"**Hey!" someone shouted, as I turned I saw some guy that looked familiar coming towards me**

"**Yeah?" I asked**

**He didn't say anything as he walked up to me and shoved me back against the fence.**

"**What the hell is your problem? I don't even know you." I said**

"**That's hilarious funny guy." He said as he swung at me**

**I ducked his punch and shoved him back. As I walked towards him in his downed start he pushed himself up, and as I went to punch him I was restrained by someone grabbing each of my elbows from behind.**

"**Remember me?" Owen asked**

"**Now you're going to get it." The other said**

"**I take it your Fitz then?" I asked**

**As I looked at him i was surprised to see how bad his face was, I really did a number on him. His lip was split in two places, his cheek was cut and bruised, and he had a black eye and a cut across his eyebrow.**

**He punched me in the face "Stop fucking around, you don't just fight someone and not remember them."**

"**Split personality disorder, look it up." I said as I smirked**

**He kneed me in the gut, twice. Then he punched me in the face. "I'll stop, once you apologize." Fitz said**

"**To both of us." Owen said**

"**Fitz there's nothing to apologize for, and Owen … Well go fuck yourself, you started it you piece…" Fitz had punched me in the gut before I could finish.**

**Owen shoved me into Fitz and immediately kneed me in the lower back, which I dropped to my knees on impact. Fitz then punched me in the face, after which Owen pulled me back to a standing position. Owen then proceeded to lift me up from behind and slam me on my back against the ground, and then he started throwing punches to my face. At the same time Fitz was kicking me in the ribs.**

**Next thing I know Fitz is being slammed into the car next to mine and someone is on top of him. Owen then climbed off of me and headed for the other guy. I went to push myself up but I stopped as I felt my ribs protest in pain, I was just hoping they weren't broken. I managed to roll over and I went to push myself up but stopped immediately as pain shot up my left arm and reached my shoulder. I pulled myself back to my knees and rose to my feet from that position.**

**By this time Owen was exchanging punches with the other guy, which I now noticed to be Drew. Fitz was coming up on them though, so I ran at him and tackled him to the ground ignoring the pain in my ribs and arm. As I walked towards him he jumped at me and grabbed my shin as he pulled my leg right out from under me, I landed on my left shoulder which hurt. A lot. As I moaned from the pain I heard Fitz.**

"**Owen lets go now, It's Simpson. He's coming this way. Let's go before he can see us." Fitz said**

"**Are you all right?" Drew asked**

"**I don't think so." I replied**

"**What's wrong?" He asked**

"**I think I broke a rib, and maybe my shoulder." I said**

"**Andrew." Adam said as he went to check on his brother**

"**What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Simpson asked**

"**I got jumped." I said**

"**By who?" He asked**

"**I don't know I didn't see them." I replied**

"**What about you, who was it Mr. Torres?"**

"**I'm sorry sir, but I didn't see them either." Drew replied**

"**Mr. Andrews, do you need help getting up?" Mr. Simpson asked**

"**Yeah, I don't think I could get up on my own again." I said**

**Mr. Simpson and Drew leaned down to help me up from each side.**

"**Are you going to be okay?" Mr. Simpson asked**

"**I hope so. I guess I'm going to have to stop by a clinic or hospital after school." I said**

"**Best that you do that now don't you think?" Mr. Simpson said**

"**I guess, um I just got to go get my stuff." I said**

"**Are you sure you didn't see who did this?" Simpson asked**

"**Yes, they had hoods on." I replied**

"**Do you think you can manage to get to a hospital on your own?" He asked**

"**Yes sir." I said**

"**Well thank you Drew and Adam for getting me." Simpson said as he turned and headed off, obviously confused on what to do.**

"**You're welcome sir." Both Torres brothers said**

"**You guys got him?" I asked**

"**Well I told Adam to get him while I came to help you." Drew said**

"**Thanks a lot." I said as I started to walk towards the café entrance, "Drew, want to help me to my locker?" I asked**

"**Sure, if you fall over at all I'll watch." He said as he laughed and I playfully punched him in the shoulder**

**As we walked into the school not being bothered by the guards, I guess Simpson told them to let us through. We turned towards the café, it was faster to cut through the café and come out the other end to my locker.**

"**You might want to get cleaned up." Adam said**

"**What do you mean?" I asked as I walked into the café**

"**Well your lip is split, and so is your cheek. You're bleeding from your nose and there's a gash on your hairline." Adam said**

"**Really?" I asked while putting my hand to my face, as I pulled it back it was covered in blood, "huh, who knew." I said**

**I was ignoring all the stares I was getting from the café, then Eli and Clare was there.**

"**Oh my god, what happened to him?" Clare asked Adam**

"**Fitz and Owen jumped him." Adam replied**

"**I hate those guys." Eli said**

"**Join the club." Drew said**

**I hadn't noticed until now, but Drew was bleeding from his nose.**

"**Drew you're bleeding from your nose." I said**

"**Figures, my nose is in a lot of pain." Drew said**

"**You think it's broken?" Adam asked**

"**Shouldn't you go to the bathroom to wash the blood off?" Clare asked**

"**Um, I'm getting my stuff from my locker. I'm going to the hospital." I said as we finally made it out of the cafeteria**

"**Hospital?" Eli asked**

"**Yeah, I think my rib is broken. My shoulder is pretty messed up to." I said**

"**I'm going to get them." Eli said**

"**Eli, remember what happened last time?" Clare said "Garry, you should go to the office."**

"**Mr. Simpson is already aware." I said as we made it to my locker, as I opened it I grabbed my bag and we headed back to the parking lot again**

"**You think you'll be back tomorrow?" Drew asked**

"**Oh Yeah, this won't keep me down." I said, "Thanks for saving my ass out there Drew."**

**As we got to the front of the school, they all stopped following except Eli.**

"**I'll be right back Clare." Eli said**

"**What's up Eli?" I asked**

"**Do you want to get them back?" He asked**

"**Um, that depends on what you have in mind." I said**

"**It's simple, call the cops. This is clearly assault." Eli said**

"**I don't think so." I said**

"**Come on Garry. Look what they did to you." Eli said**

"**I'd rather have this kept between the people who already know. In fact the people who already know is to many people knowing." I said**

"**Alright then, it's your decision." He said**

**I got in my car and drove towards the hospital.**

**I spent one hour at the hospital, I so thought it was going to take longer. Lucky me I guess. The doctor's told me I have one cracked rib, and that my shoulder was popped out place. They popped my shoulder back into place, which was extremely unpleasant, and told me I'd be fine, They also told me that if there is any problem with my shoulder to just put my arm in the sling they gave me. As for my cracked rib, they said if I have trouble breathing, I should come and have that checked on.**

**Calling the cops was a tempting idea, but I needed this to be kept on the down low. If my psycho brother found out then it would be nights out for both Fits and Owen. I'm not for anybody else's blood on my hands.**

**As I left the hospital I saw the time, there was still fifty minutes of class left. Not much point in going back but I had nothing better to do. I parked my car and walked towards the doors, the guard just let me through, guess it's because I'm so special I laughed to myself.**

**As I came to my History room I raised my hand to the doorknob, but my arm screamed in pain and I lowered it immediately. I through my sling on my left arm and opened the door to go in. The teacher looked at me but didn't ask questions. Again the only seat was next to the beautiful Holly J, as I walked to my seat I stared at her the entire way. It wasn't until I was walking by that I noticed Drew sat in the seat behind me.**

**Looking around I noticed that everyone was talking away and some even had their desks moved around.**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder, which hurt. I turned towards Drew. "Watch it man that hurts." I said**

"**Sorry, so why are you back?" He asked**

"**I had nothing better to do." I replied, as I put my head on the desk and stared at Holly J.**

**Drew got up and slid his desk to the right of mine. "Are you sure there weren't other motives behind coming back?" He asked as he caught me staring at Holly J**

**I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Nice catch, so what do you know about her?" I asked**

"**Holly J Sinclair, not much. Beautiful, Senior, Single, I also heard her older sister is a total bitch and ran this school in her day." He said then laughed**

"**You said she's single?" I asked looking back at her. I noticed she was talking to Sav the whole time**

"**Well there are rumours that her and Sav, the guy she's talking to, are in a relationship. Behind closed doors of course." Drew said**

"**Well not all relationships last." I smirked**

"**So you're going after Sinclair?" Drew asked**

"**I'll find a way." As if on cue Holly J turned and caught me staring again. I still just kept staring and smiled, which, as usual, caused her to blush**

"**Well looks like she likes you." Drew said**

"**Drew, there's a difference between being flattered and liking someone." I said**

"**I know man, just saying every time she sees you she blushes."**

"**So she thinks I'm hot. What girl doesn't?" I asked**

"**Hey I know the feeling." He said as he turned and looked at a girl sitting in the back corner. She had black curly hair, and a red uniform. She smiled at him, and he turned back with a huge grin on his face.**

"**Your girlfriend?" I asked**

"**Not exactly, I cheated on my ex with her. My ex dumped me, and now she's been giving me these looks lately. I think she's interested." Drew said**

"**Does miss interested have a name?" I asked**

"**Bianca." He said**

"**Well go for it man, what are you waiting for?" I asked**

"**I don't even know, she's not the kind of person I usually date I guess." He said, "Besides, she's totally tight with Fits and Owen."**

"**Ouch, but hey nobody's perfect. You could be missing out if you don't even try." I said**

"**I should. I'm going to think about it." Drew said, "So what did the doctors say?"**

"**That I have one cracked rib, and a dislocated shoulder, which they popped back in place." I said**

"**Ouch, how much did that hurt?"**

"**A lot." I said, "Thanks again Drew, I wouldn't want to think about how far they might of gone if you didn't show up."**

"**I don't think they would have done much more." He said "Hey do you want to do something later this week?"**

"**Like what?" I asked**

"**Well if you're not in too much pain, I hear there is a party at this guy's house this Friday night."**

"**Sure I'll be there, here give me your number and I can give you a ride if you need one. Besides, I'm going to need the directions." I said while we exchanged phones. I wrote my number in his and he did the same to mine**

**Just then the bell rang. Drew and the rest of the kids moved their desks back in place. I got up and left through the door, I was one of the first out of the room. I turned left towards my locker and dropped my books. I bent over to retrieve them but my rib started to feel like it was burning so I stood up straight, put my hands on some lockers and leant against them.**

"**Dammit." I said**

"**Are you okay?" Someone asked, I turned only to be face to face with Sav who was holding my books I also noticed Holly J who was walking by us**

"**Yeah, just have a cracked rib. Thank you." I said as I stared at Holly J**

"**What are you looking at?" Sav asked, as he turned and saw Holly J standing at her locker his face noticeably changed to a somewhat jealous look. I guess the rumours were true. I decided to see how jealous he would get**

"**Holly J." As I said this Sav looked shocked, he obviously didn't expect me to just admit that**

"**She is the most beautiful girl in the school, good thing she's single." I said**

"**Good luck." Sav said**

"**Won't need it, she obviously thinks I'm hot. Every time I look at her, she blushes." I said, Holly J sees Sav and she starts walking towards us**

"**Yeah, I think that by the end of the week. We could be together."**

"**Hey Sav!" Holly J yells**

**Sav drops my books on the floor and storms off. As I go to pick them back up, I immediately fall back against the lockers. Holly J walks over and retrieves my books for me.**

"**Thank you." I said, while she hands me my books**

"**Are you okay?" She asks while extending a hand towards me**

"**Yeah, just my rib. It got cracked at lunch." I reply as she helps me up**

"**Thanks again." I smile**

"**You're Welcome." She blushes**

"**There you go again." I said**

"**What?" She asks**

"**It's like every time you see me smile, you blush."**

"**I-I'm sorry." She said again blushing**

"**Don't be, it only adds to your beauty." I said**

"**Well I've got to get going." She said while starting down the hall**

"**Wait." I follow her**

"**Yeah?" She asks**

"**How are you getting home?"**


End file.
